


Калифорнийский миндаль на развес

by Ricci



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricci/pseuds/Ricci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они обе выпадали из общей действительности, что послужило основой для разношерстных слухов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Калифорнийский миндаль на развес

Готэм похож на черный ящик с сюрпризом – его внешняя оболочка наталкивает на мысли о деньгах или ценных бумагах, но, откупорив крышку, на вас выскальзывает набитый ватой шут со звонкими бубенцами на шапке и с пружиной вместо ног.

Готэм – это любовно приоткрытый для каждого интересующегося шкаф со всеми мастями скелетов, выставленных в угодном кому-то свете, и, разумеется, носящими исключительно рекламный характер. Посмотрите, что у нас есть; посмотрите, как это наше интересно смотрится в луже крови на мраморном полу в резиденции мэра.

Готэм – невидимая рука для тех, кто не вписывается в размалеванный звездно-полосатый темп американской жизни. Готэм, пожалуй, единственное, что способно разрушить американскую мечту.

Она тоже так думала и, честно говоря, до сих пор так считает; Готэм и отец, и мать для них всех, Барбаре тоже, Барбаре в частности, Барбаре особенно – столько лет ушло на поддержание мнимого совершенства ее деятельности, и еще столько же уйдет на Готэм лично.

Барбара никогда бы и не была на стороне «хороших парней» (это, разумеется, в самом прозрачном смысле), если бы не одно но – она сама сделала свой легион таким.

Барбара не вписывается в концепцию идеальной женщины, об этом знает каждый угол в Готэме, но зато она представляет собой идеал воина – это на ее примере учились Ночное Крыло, Красный Колпак и многие другие. Еще стольким же людям она послужит образцом для подражания, еще стольким же людям она поможет, еще столько же людей падет от ее руки.

Она Бэтгерл, и это не ее вторая личность или что-то типа того, это ее лицо, аватарка в сети американской мечты. Об аватарке ходит множество слухов, один краше другого, и эти слухи были всегда, они же всегда и будут – это неотъемлемая часть Бэтгерл, и, в частности, может, особенно, Барбары.

Многие говорят, что Бэтгерл пошла на службу к Бэтмену лишь потому, что ее семью вырезали, вплоть до младшей сестры и новорожденного ребенка самой будущей Бэтгерл. Забавно, как люди пытаются оправдать поступок женщины, непременно связывая его с деторождением, а потому он порождает иной слух – Бэтгерл на почве потери ребенка сошла с ума, а преследование преступников – ее смысл жизни во имя мести за ребенка. Само собой, слух актуален у сердобольных женщин, выскочивших замуж по молодости, и у отпетых женоненавистников.

Другие утверждают, что у нее продолжительный, бурный и яркий роман с самим Бэтменом – сплетни разносят толпы мечтательных юношей, не котирующихся у современных девушек. Иначе как, по их мнению, можно объяснить длительное отсутствие в едва ли не десяток лет Бэтгерл в городе. Бытует мнение, что она прикинулась умершей, чтобы вытащить Бэтмена с опаснейшей миссии. Сплетня настолько романтичная, что всплывает каждое четырнадцатое февраля, и подхватывают ее серые секретарши в офисных конторах.

Сами современные девушки уверены, что Бэтгерл прочно держит сердце Ночного Крыла в кулаке. Что она едва ли не совершила суицид, когда тот покинул Готэм. Что тот рисковал жизнью и родителями ради ее спасения от Джокера, – и этот слух не менее романтичен, чем предыдущий, и по праву на четырнадцатое февраля они ожесточенно соперничают в закоулках Готэма.

В криминальных кругах знают, что Бэтгерл спит с Женщиной-кошкой. Конечно, это очередной слух.

Селина Кайл – не ровня Барбаре Гордон: она опытная, утонченная и ее не сковывают обязательства нахождения в легионе хороших парней. Она сама по себе – и от этого весь радиус в пять километров от нее без ума.

Каждая женщина в Готэме уверена, что Женщина-кошка – единственная и настоящая любовь черствого Бэтмена. Она идеально сглаживает острые углы и нехватку адреналина в постели.

Слух безапелляционно побеждает по романтичности каждое четырнадцатое февраля.

Каждый юноша в Готэме уверен, что Женщина-кошка – очередная проститутка с сорок девятой авеню, волей случая попавшая в разборки с преступностью. Она и есть преступница, убеждены они, она хуже, чем преступница – ведь она волей случая сюда попала.

Некоторые убеждены, что Женщина-кошка и взялась на улицах как противопоставление Бэтмену – это естественный баланс сил и все в таком роде. Что они хорошо, и без бурного романа, уравновешивают друг друга. Что Готэм, в общем-то, на них и держится – это они его отстроили, это они наделили его душой.

В криминальных кругах знают, что Женщина-кошка интересуется в любовном плане Бэтгерл. Конечно, это очередной слух.

Многие говорят, что Бэтгерл и Женщина-кошка встретились именно тогда, когда шло громкое дело об аресте Пингвина. Якобы Женщина-кошка работала на него, а Бэтгерл приняла в разбирательстве ее сторону, пойдя поперек наставлению Бэтмена.

Женщины Готэма догадываются, что между ними двоими – дикая вражда, в частности и особенно из-за внимания Бэтмена. Обе горячо любят его и не собираются делить – их и не спрашивают, они и не сопротивляются инстинктам.

Не котирующиеся у современных девушек юноши знают, что Бэтгерл не имеет никакого отношения к Женщине-кошке, и, наоборот, Женщина-кошка не имеет никакого отношения к Бэтгерл. Они обе вьются у Бэтмена, когда ему нужно. Естественно, Бэтмен любит Женщину-кошку, но не брезгует романом с Бэтгерл.

Современные девушки описывают их отношения как неоднозначные: это что-то типа дружеской поддержки, размешанной строптивым влечением и выкрашенной в звездно-полосатые мотивы. Что-то вечное и большое, что-то, что заставляет смотреть и не более. Может, конечно, не только смотреть, а созерцать.

Криминальные круги знают, что Женщина-кошка преподносит Бэтгерл в качестве знака примирения калифорнийский миндаль. Конечно, это очередной слух.

Интересно, правда, что ровно такой же слух проходит через людей, шероховато рассказывающих о Барбаре Гордон и Селине Кайл.

Есть мнение, что они работают вместе. Что им принадлежит какая-то сеть, как-то связанная с американской мечтой, и они вдвоем поддерживают черный ящик Готэма. Что это они и есть невидимая рука. Они любовно приоткрывают дверцы шкафа и наряжают скелеты в атласные летящие по ветру ленты.

Еще одни убеждены, что Барбара Гордон готова приехать в любую точку света, лишь бы вытащить Селину Кайл с передряг. Например, всего год назад, рассказывают некоторые, Гордон выловила ее из-под лап правосудия в Майами. За что, конечно же, потом получила извиняющийся поцелуй в телефонной будке и пакет с калифорнийским миндалем.

Некоторые считают, что Селина Кайл неравнодушна к строгим девочкам. Барбара Гордон не исключение, она интересна и, должно быть, совсем не против свободных отношений. В этой концепции они уже обе не вписываются в образ идеальных женщин, выпадают из звездно-полосатой действительности и развращают благородное общество отполированного до блеска Готэма.

Самые уверенные в себе заявляют, что это только четверть беды. И есть ли беда вообще. Вообще-то, говорят они, между Барбарой Гордон и Селиной Кайл есть нечто большее, чем поцелуи в телефонной будке и калифорнийский миндаль от лучших продавцов Штатов.

Селина Кайл не просто неравнодушна к строгим девочкам, она ими живет. Если они, конечно, Барбара Гордон.

Барбара Гордон не просто готова приехать в любую точку света, а именно что ждет этого момента.

И эти люди говорят, что все началось неспроста – сначала знакомство, потом принятие, телефонные будки, миндаль, точки света, строгие девочки, немного борьбы за звездно-полосатую действительность, а потом – осознание себя.

Конечно, они утрируют. Это они так про себя и говорят – все дело в том, что это все такое развращающее благородное общество отполированного до блеска Готэма началось прямо здесь, в здании «УэйнЭнтерпрайзис», прямо на этом столе в кабинете Брюса Уэйна.

Бесспорно, это слух.

До правды никто так и не докопался, не все уверены, что даже был калифорнийский миндаль. Всю правду знают немногие, абсолютную правду – только один человек.

Брюс знает. И Брюс молчит.


End file.
